SEPUTIH DAN SEDINGIN SALJU
by PandaYehet88
Summary: "Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku,aku sudah tak bisa menahan kata-kata ini lagi. Seperti bom yg ingin meledak dan aku tak bisa menghentikan bom itu. Setelah bom itu meledak rasanya aku lega" (Krishan,,,,,,,,,Hunhan)
1. Chapter 1

Anyeong ^_^

Author gaje kembali nongol dengan ff anehnya#suara jangkrik

Ok,,gpp,,,paling gk ada yg nungguin new story driq#T_T

Aku harap kalian suka dengan critaku kali ini#Ngarep bgt-,-*gk ada yg denger

* * *

**WARNING!**

Crita gaje,banyak typo bertebaran,sulit di pahami,judul gk nyambung,ooc bgt.

Ini cerita murni dari saya,jika ada sedikit kemiripan dengan cerita lain,mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja.^_^

* * *

**HAPPY READING^_^**

SELEMBUT DAN SEPUTIH SALJU

"Lu, nanti jangan lupa datang ke rapat OSIS." Kata Kris sambil berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Sebenarnya aku benci menghadiri rapat atau pertemuan OSIS. Kris adalah ketua OSIS di XOXO High School. Ya, sesuai yang kalian bayangkan dia itu popular banyak murid-murid cewek yang tertarik.

Waktu istirahat pun datang, aku langsung pergi ke kantin maklum dari tadi pagi belum makan apapun,mau ke kantin pagi-pagi, waktunya tidak cukup sebab aku datang terlambat,dan lagi tadi tuh pelajarannya menyebalkan matematika bikin kepala pusing...!.

What…..! aku menggerutu dalam hati ternyata kantin sudah penuh dan sangat ramai. Aku kesal setengah mati, tak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa,semua tempat duduk sudah penuh oleh siswa-siswa XOXO High School."Kalo begini aku tidak bisa makan siang padahal nanti pulangnya sore,hik-hik~_~",tangisku dalam hati."Lagipula tadi pelajaran matematika selesainya telat, kalo begini aku semakin benci matematika!",rutukku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang memanggil namaku. "Kau tidak makan?", tanya seseorang.

"Hah, aku rasa tidak." Jawabku. Huh, ternyata orang yang memanggil namaku adalah Kris ketua OSIS yang sok tampan dan keren.

"Loh kenapa, apa kau tidak makan karena kantin sangat ramai? Kalau kau mau kau boleh bergabung dengan kami kebetulan disini masih ada tempat duduk yang kosong. Kau bisa makan disini."

"What! Aku makan dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya, yang benar saja. Apakata orang kalo aku gabung dengan anak-anak ini. lagipula tampang teman-temannya tidak bersahabat". Jawabku dalam hati.

"Eh terimakasih, kurasa tidak." Jawabku. Lebih baik aku kelaparan daripada bergabung dengan Kris dan teman-temannya yang sok tampan dan popular.

Aku kembali ke kelas dengan tampang loyo dan tak berdaya karena perut lapar.

"Kau darimana saja, aku tadi mencarimu tau!?",tanya Sehun ketus.

"Aku tadi kekantin, eh ternyata disana ramai sekali mau makan gak jadi."

"Sudah, jangan sedih dan memasang tampang suram seperti itu. Nih, aku tadi mencarimu ingin memberikan sushi ini, ternyata kau malah menghilang."

Wah aku langsung menyambar sushi itu dari tangannya dan memeluk temanku ini.

"Wah ternyata kau adalah penolongku dan malaikat penyelamatku." Hehehe…. senyumku. Aku langsung memakan sushi pemberian temanku ini.

Sehun itu temanku sejak kecil, dia itu anak laki-laki tapi seperti perempuan. Kata ibunya Sehun,dia ingin anak perempuan karena kakak-kakak Sehun adalah laki-laki dan sudah menikah dan banyak yang bekerja di luar kota. Tinggal Sehun dan orangtuanya saja. Ya, mungkin karena sewaktu Sehun dalam kandungan, ibunya membayangkan punya anak wanita jadi Sehun seperti perempuan. Wajahnya saja tampak seperti wanita cantik dan cute.

Aku saja yang wanita wajahnya tidak seperti Sehun yang mulus bak pualam. Pernah waktu aku jalan berdua dengan dia, banyak orang salah mengenali dia. Dikiranya Sehun itu wanita ternyata sebenarnya pria.

"Makannya pelan-pelan nanti bisa tersedak." Kata Sehun.

"Wah hunnie, Sushi buatan ibumu sangat enak kalo begini terus aku tidak mungkin tekor." Hehehe…. candaku.

"Enak kamu rugi aku donk!?" Jawab Sehun.

* * *

Panas semakin menjadi-jadi aku uring-uringan dalam perjalan pulang aku sebel karna aku hanya jadi bahan tertawaan. Tempat dudukku di tempeli permen karet, aku marah besar dan langsung keluar dari ruang rapat. Aku juga marah pada Kris kalo cara dia mengajakku ke rapat hanya untuk mempermalukan aku didepan umum. Kalau begini caranya lebih baik aku tidak datang.

"Sudahlah Lu, tidak usah marah-marah begitu, kalo kau marah-marah terus nanti cepat tua. Ambillah napas dalam-dalam lalu keluarkan pelan-pelan, terus lakukan sampai kau merasa lebih baik." Kata Sehun perhatian.

"Aduh Hunnie, aku tidak butuh cara-cara zenmu itu, lebih baik kau diam dari pada aku melampiaskan kemarahanku kemukamu itu!" jawabku ketus.

Setelah itu Sehun hanya diam sampai kamipun berpisah. Dalam pikiranku aku harus membalas dendam pada Kris.

* * *

Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan cara balas dendam pada Kris,selain itu aku juga memikirkan Sehun,aku tidak enak padanya, dia telah membawakan makanan untukku tapi kemarin aku malah memarahinya, hati pria itu selembut salju aku takut dia akan waktu kecil aku memarahi Sehun, aku memyuruhnya jangan mendekatiku lagi. Ternyata ia melakukannya, katanya dia masih tidak enak dan mungkin aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Ah, mendengar kata-katanya yg sangat pengertian dan hatinya seputih salju aku jadi makin merasa bersalah padanya.

* * *

Aku sudah sampai di ruang kelas, kelas masih sepi tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku, ternyata minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin yang membuat diriku malu. Katanya dia menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi dan dia sudah menghukum orang yang melakukan itu kepadaku dan aku pun memaafkannya, ternyata dia tidak terlibat dalam hal itu.

Dibawah pohon yang rindang, angin yang berhembus dengan lembut meraskannya sambil memakan bekal dari Sehun yang lezat hatiku semakin bahagia.

"Sepertinya kau hari ini gembira sekali."

"hah, apa iya?"

"Iya, kau tidak seperti biasa."

"Eh Hunnie, sepertinya aku menarik kata-kataku waktu itu."

"kata-kata yang mana?"_ bingung.

"Yang itu, aku pernah mengatai Kris kalo dia itu sok cakep, keren, n baik hati. Ternyata ia memang baik hati dan lagi dia tadi minta maaf soal yang kemarin. Dia ternyata tidak bersalah. Eh kalo diperhatikan Kris itu emang tampan." _Tersipu-sipu.

"Oh…"

"kok cuman oh sih!" jawabku ketus.

"lalu aku jawab apa?"

"Iya jawab apa kek, yang penting jangan oh."

"hem…"_ mendesah lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

"Eh Hunnie tunggu aku belum selesai makan, hey Sehun tunggu aku…."

Aku memanggil-manggil dia, tapi dia tidak menyahut." huh, kenapa tuh anak apa kesambet kali, ya. Ah bodoh ah aku ngabisin makanan ini dulu".

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulangpun aku masih memikirkan Kris. Ternyata dia pria yang baik, pantas saja banyak gadis-gadis yang tertarik padanya. Ya .. mungkin aku akan jadi salah satu penggemarnya. Hehehe… pikirku dalam hati.

"Hei Lu, ada apa denganmu?" ,tanya Sehun menepuk pundakku

"Ah,, tidak…tidak ada apa-apa." mendengar suara Sehun aku terperanjat kaget.

Sehun hanya melihatku dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa kau sakit Lu?"

"Ah Hunnie kau tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa?" menyakinkan Sehun.

* * *

Besoknya aku berangkat lebih pagi, padahal tidak biasanya aku berangkat pagi-pagi, sekolah masih sepi. Tapi yang membuatku senang, aku tadi berpapasan dengan Kris, dan dia tersenyum kearahku.

Dari pelajaran pertama sampai istirahat otakku tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan Kris sampai-sampai Sehun aku lupakan. Ngobrol dengan Sehun berasa hambar. Sampai aku bertemu dengan Kris hatiku berdebar-debar. Aku tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris kalau dia mengajaku jala malam minggu besok. Sebelum dia mengajakku Kris bertanya, "Pria Yang selalu bersamamu itu apa kekasihmu?"

Sontak aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku jawab "Sehun itu sahabatku sejak kecil, hubungan kami seperti saudara." Dalam hati aku berpikir apakah Kris cemburu pada Sehun? Kalo pun iya masak Sehun dicemburuin. Sehun kan seperti itu, walaupun dia pria tapi Sehun itu terlihat cute dan cantik,kurang cool. Apalagi kesukaannya masak, merajut, menanam bunga jauh dari kesan pria. Terkadang aku merasa berkebalikan dengan dia. Aku malah tidak suka masak, merajut,ataupun menanam bunga. Aku malah suka main game, karate. Kamarku pun gak rapi layaknya wanita-wanita kebanyakan, malah Sehun yang suka dengan kebersihan. Terkadang dia yang membereskan kamarku.

Dirumahpun aku masih memikirkan tentang ajakan Kris. Aku bingung harus memakai baju apa untuk ngedate besok. Luhan membuka lemarinya memilih-milih pakaiannya yang cocok untuk dikenakan besok tapi belum ada yang cocok.

"Aduh….! Bagaimana ini…! masak baju banyak gini gak ada yang cocok. Apa aku harus tanya pada Sehun ya?" pikirku. Walaupun begitu Sehun kan cowok, matanya pasti jeli kalau disuruh memilih pakaian apa yang pas untuk ngedate.

Segera aku menghubungi Sehun untuk datang ke rumahku. Ya, rumahku dengan Sehun cukup dekat. Tidak berapalama kemudian dia datang. Pertama aku kaget dia datang dengan penampilan yang sedikit berbeda. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan dan dia memakai T-shirt hitam dilapis jaket coklat memakai celana panjang. Dia tampak terlihat cool.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari?" jawabnya.

"Eh begini….tidak enak ngomong disini bagaimana kalau dikamar."

"Hem…" Jawabnya singkat.

Aku dan Sehun menuju ke kamar. Kami berdua sudah terbiasa ngobrol dikamar sejak kecil. Dia sudah terbiasa masuk dan keluar kamarku begitu pula kami masih kecil sering sekali kita tidur berdua entah itu Sehun yang menginap dirumahku atau aku yang menginap dirumahnya.

Sehun sudah tidak kaget lagi melihat kamarku yang berantakan, pakaian dimana-mana bungkus makanan juga ,ada buku-buku berserakan dimana-mana. Dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aduh… Lu, sampai kapan kebiasaan burukmu ini berubah, Ini kamar atau kapal pecah….", Katanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"lalu apa tujuanmu menyuruhku kemari, aku sudah gak tahan melihat kamarmu yang berantakan ini!?"

"Huh, jangan ketus begitu donk. Ya-ya… kalo kau kesini aku bereskan dulu aku bingung mau memakai baju yang mana untuk ngedate besok dengan Kris."

"Hah, kau serius mau ngedate dengan dia?" tanyanya.

"Ia, maka dari itu tolong pilihkan aku baju yang cocok." Pintaku.

"Kenapa harus aku yang memilihkan baju untukmu."

"Aduh Hunnie, kau kan temanku dan kaukan cowok mungkin kamu bisa menilai penampilanku. Aku gak mau terlihat norak didepan Kris."

"Oh… jadi begitu." Sehun terdiam sejenak sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat Sehun seperti ini. gayanya yang cool matanya yang tajam, rambutnya yang seperti salju membuat dia terlihat tampan.

Aku segera menepis pikiranku. Aku gak boleh berpikiran seperti ini. Sehun itu sahabatku dia itu seperti saudaraku titik.

"Lu, apa benar kau jatuh cinta pada Kris?",tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

TBC

* * *

Kyaa,,,,,,mian TBCnya gk elit bgt yak?,,kurang greget ya?~_~

Terimakasih yg udah mau baca FF anehq ini,hehehe,,,,,

Dan yg mau nanya-nanya,protes,marah-marah atau ngeluarin unek-unek atau curhat jg gpp(?).eh?-_-,,,,,,Review please^^

Sampai jumpa di captr selanjutnya^^#lambay" alay,,,,,,

Tebar bubbletea bareng hunhan#di kroyok readers*author pingsan gr''keinjek-injek(?)*nasib gw tragis amat yak~_~


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari aku berkutat dengan rutinitasku yg kelewat sibuk, hari aku bisa juga ngepost FF aneha ini^^#gk ada yg nanya-_-

Ok ini captr keduanya,,,moga kalian gk kecewa ama ceritanya~_~#ngarep bgt

* * *

** SEPUTIH DAN SEDINGIN SALJU **

_**Capter sebelumnya:**_

_Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat S__ehun__ seperti ini. gayanya yang cool matanya yang tajam, rambutnya yang seperti salju membuat dia terlihat tampan. _

_Aku segera menepis pikiranku. Aku gak boleh berpikiran seperti ini. S__ehun__ itu sahabatku dia itu seperti saudaraku titik._

"_Lu__, apa benar kau jatuh cinta __pada Kris?__"__,tanya Sehun tiba-tiba_

* * *

**CAPTER 2:**

Mendengar kata-katanya aku terdiam dan hanya bisa menjawab "Ya Hunnie, aku menyukai Kris. Entah kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini. Setelah kejadian waktu itu aku jadi tahu ternyata Kris itu berbeda dari genk-genknya itu. Dia itu TPku banget",kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Hah TPmu, apaan tuh?."

"Aduh Hunnie, kamu tuh cetakan tahun berapa sih….masak TP gak tau. Itu singkatan TiPe."

"Oh Tipe, memangnya tipemu yang seperti apa? paling-paling seperti Kim Ahjusi yang menjual bubbletea kesukanmu itu." Ledeknya.

"Wah, ya gak lah! Amit-amit deh tipeku kayak gitu. Udah deh Hunnie jangan bercanda lagi mau bantuin gak?!",kataku sewot.

"Ya-ya…tuan putri yang buruk rupa. Hehehe…. Bercanda."

Akhirnya setelah memilah-milih pakaian mana yang cocok untukku ,Sehunpun pulang kerumahnya. Aku masih tak sabar ingin segera hari esok cepat datang,dan jalan-jalan dengan Kris

.

* * *

Hari-hari yang dinanti-nantikanpun dan Kris berkeliling kota Seol. Malam minggu yang mengasikkan pikir Luhan. Melewatkan malam berdua saja dengan seseorang yg membuat hatinya merasakan jatuh cinta.

Luhan baru pertama kali ini jalan berdua dengan pria lain selain Sehun. Kalau dengan Sehun paling-paling makan hottoek atau odeng di pinggir jalan, berbeda dengan Kris yang mengajaknya makan di restoran,kalau dengan Sehun pasti iuran atau aku yang mentraktir makan,aku juga diajak nonton film oleh Kris. Setelah puas dengan jalan-jalan Kris mengantarkan aku pulang.

"Terimakasih sudah megajakku jalan-jalan."

"Ya Lu, sama-sama, kalau gitu salam buat keluargamu, ya?"

"Oke", jawabku tersenyum.

Setelah itu aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kencanku yang pertama kali.

Setelah kejadian malam itu hubunganku dgn Kris bertambah dekat dan juga ada satu hal yang berubah dari penampilan Sehun. Sehun semakin keren, aku tidak menampiknya. Banyak wanita yang suka dengannya.

* * *

"Eh Lu aku ingin tanya sebenarnya dulu ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sehun?"

"Eh tidak disangka ternyata Sehun itu keren, ya?"

"Dia juga baik, jujur, dan sopan."

Seisi sekolahan hanya membicarakan Sehun, Sehun,Sehun dan Sehun.

Aku merasa muak dengan tingkah anak-anak perempuan itu yang keganjenan ingin memiliki Sehun, dulu saja gak ada yang mau dengannya tapi sekarang malah pada antri ingin mendapatkanya.

"Eh Hunnie, kenapa kau mengubah penampilanmu?",tanyaku saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang.

" kenapa?, apa kau cemburu karena banyak yang mengejar-ngejaraku."

"Enak saja?! Siapa yang cemburu padamu, huh!?,aku hanya tdk suka kalau aku digosipkan sebagai pacarmu dan aku juga malas meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan para penggemarmu itu.",ucapku ketus.

Sehun hanya diam dan tiba-tiba mendekatiku aku kaget sekali atas perlakuan Sehun, matanya yang tajam menatapku. Mata kami beradu entah kenapa aku merasa berdebar-debar dia terlihat sangat tampan dan cool. "Eh Lu ada sesuatu di mulutmu." Katanya

"Oh, cuman itu.. lalu kenapa kau berdiri terlalu dekat denganku", protesku. Lalu Sehun mundur dan membalikkan badannya. Aku segera membersihka sesuatu yg ada di mulutku dan mempercepat langkahku. "Hey Lu,,, tunggu",teriaknya . Aku tak menggubris panggilannya. Aku terus saja mempercepat langkahku,tapi walaupun aku sudah mempercepat langkahku tetap saja Sehun bisa menyusulku.

"Lu, kenapa kau marah."

"Siapa yang marah, aku tdk marah kok!" jawabku ketus.

"Kalo tdk marah kenapa nada bicaramu ketus begitu?",tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kalau tdk ya tdk, titik!" ,jawabku.

Sehun akhirnya diam saja, aku juga diam sampai kami tiba dirumah masing-masing. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku sampai seperti ini marah-marah tdk jelas.

Sehun sampai di rumahnya. Sehun masih bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba ketus terhadapnya. "Apa dia lagi dapat, ya? Marah-marah seperti itu." Pikir Sehun.

"Gimana Hunnie, pasti banyak yang suka dengan penampilanmu yg sekarang kan?" ucap kakaknya.

"Suka sih suka, tapi akhir-akhir ini Luhan marah-marah terus."

"Hahahaha…..", kakak Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa",tanya Sehun.

"Aduh Hunnie, kau tuh masih polos, ya. Luhan itu pasti sudah tertarik denganmu."

"Maksud kakak dia cemburu?", jawab Sehun. Kakaknya hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi bukankah Luhan menyukai Kris?"

"Aduh Hunnie,, kau itu jangan terlalu polos, walaupun awalnya dia menyukai Kris, tapi kalau kau perhatian padanya,pasti lama-lama dia akan menyadari kalau kaulah orang yg di cintainya." Sehun hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu.

Dirumah, Luhan tidak bisa tidur, belajarpun tidak konsen yang ada dipikarannya kejadian waktu pulang sekolah tadi. Dia baru pertama kali ini melihat wajah Sehun seperti itu. Dia baru menyadari ternyata Sehun yang ia kenal sejak kecil bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Sosoknya sudah berubah menjadi seorang pria." Apakah aku menyukai Sehun?", pikir Luhan.

* * *

Disekolah pun Luhan menjauhi Sehun untungnya kelas meraka berbeda Luhan kelas X 1 sedangkan Sehun kelas X 5.

"Lu tumben sekarang kau jarang bersama Sehun",tanya Lay,teman sekelas Luhan. "Ah memangnya aku pengawalnya yg harus bersamanya terus?." "Ada apa dengan kalian sebenarnya,apa kau marah ya dengan Sehun?, tidak bisanya kalian seperti ini". Aku hanya diam saja, aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. waktu kami bertemu di koridor sekolah pun aku dan dia hanya diam tidak saling menyapa.

Dua minggu sudah aku tidak bicara dengan Sehun dan aku dengar kabar kalo dia menjalin hubungan dengan teman sekelasnya. Aku tak ambil pusing dengan berita itu walaupun aku sedikit kaget mendengar beritanya. Dikantin aku bertemu dengan Sehun dan kekasihnya aku agak risi melihat kemesraan mereka berdua bagaimana tidak wanita itu duduk terlalu dekat dengan Sehun dan dia juga menyuapi Sehun. "Dasar ganjen!",umpatku dalam hati, aku juga melihat kalo Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wanita itu. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan kemesraan mereka berdua dan akhirnya aku berdiri dari kursiku dan langsung membayar makananku,kemudian keluar dari kantin itu.

Disinilah aku biasanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan Sehun dan menghabiskan bekal yang kenapa air mataku menetes,rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukannya dengan Sehun.

"Lu, kau tdk apa-apa kan?"

"Ah Lay, aku tdk apa-apa kok?",jawabku sambil menghapus airmataku.

"Kenapa kau menangis Lu?."

"Ah, yang benar saja. Aku tdk nangis kok",elakku.

"Kau tak usah bohong Lu, kalau kau mau nangis tak apa-apa, tak usah malu. Kau pasti sedih karena Sehun, kan? Kau suka padanya kan? tdk usah mengelak lagi,Lu."

Mendengar perkataan Lay,Luhan tdk bisa mengelak lg, memang benar dia menyukai hari ini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya Sehun tidak ada orang lain. Bahkan Krispun tidak ada dalam pikirannya walaupun pertama kali dia menyukai Kris tapi dia menyadari kalau cintanya hanya untuk teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Setelah cukup lama mereka disana terdengarlah bel masuk. Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk dalam kelas.

Didalam kelas Luhan hanya diam, sesekali melihat keluar mengamati air hujan yang berjatuhan kebumi. Sampai jam pulangpun hujan belum berhenti. Untungnya dia ada pertemuan OSIS jadi dia bisa sekalian menunggu hujan reda. Dan ternyata walaupun Luhan sudah selesai rapat tapi hujan belum reda juga. Sebenarnya Kris ingin mengantar Luhan pulang, tapi dia juga sedang terburu-buru untuk menjemput ibunya, jadi terpaksa Kris tidak mengantar Luhan pulang.

Luhan mengambil Hpnya berniat ingin menghubungi keluarganya agar menjemputnya pulang, tapi sial baterainya habis terpaksa Luhan menunggu sampai hujan sungguh tidak suka hujan karena sekali ia terkena air hujan,maka dia akan itu walaupun menunggu hujan reda sampai malam tibapun, dia akan tetap menunggunya dan tidak akan pulang sebelum hujan benar-benar reda.

Hari semakin sore dan sebentar lagi malam akan datang ,namun hujan makin menjadi-jadi. Mamanya sudah menghubungi Sehun tapi katanya Luhan tidak ada dirumah Sehun.

Luhan semakin putus asa. "Masa aku menginap di sekolah, yang benar saja?!." Gerutu Luhan.

Luhan semakin kesal, mau pulang hujan belum reda-reda tapi kalau Luhan nekat dia pasti akan sakit padahal besok ada ulangan biologi. Luhan tak mau kalo ulangan sendirian. Disaat Luhan putus asa tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dan menyodorkan payung kearah Luhan.

"Sehun?, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalo aku disini?, tanyaku.

"Sudah itu tidak penting, yang penting kau cepat pulang, orangtuamu sudah cemas karena kau blum pulang."

"Ya, maaf. Hpku batreinya habis,aku tidak bisa menghubungi rumah."

"Ya sudah sekarang kita pulang", tiba-tiba saja Sehun menggandeng tanganku, sontak aku kaget atas perlakuannya itu. Aku ingin marah tapi tidak bisa. Sehun tahu kalau aku agak sungkan, akhirnya ia melepaskan genggamannya. Dalam perjalanan pulangpun aku hanya diam sesekali kami saling melirik. Sehun berjalan didepanku dan aku berjalan dibelakang Sehun. Aku melihat punggung Sehun yang lebar. Padahal dulu ia tidak seperti itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil membayangkan masa-masa kecil kita dulu.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu",tiba-tiba saja dia membuyarkan kenangan itu.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya membayangkan kau waktu kecil dulu begitu lucu dan konyol sekarang kau sudah berubah ya,hehe...".

"Oh begitu, menurutmu sekarang aku bagaimana?" tanyanya

Luhan hanya diam saja tidak bisa menjawab. Dia terlalu malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Kalau aku menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, nanti dia geer lagi",pikirku.

"Eh Lu, menurutmu aku gimana?",tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan tidak konsen dan kaget atas pertanyaan Sehun,dan hal itu membuatnya keceplosan dan menjawab,"Kau sekarang tampan, keren dan cool", Luhan kaget setelah ia menyadari ucapannya barusan.

"Apa yang aku ucapkan tadi." Pikirku dalam hati.

Mendengar itu Sehun hanya diam,bahkan sampai dia mengantarku pulang. Sampai dirumah mama lega karena aku sudah pulang dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada Sehun mama memberikan kue buatan mama.

Luhan berjalan dikoridor tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya.

"Luhan aku ingin bicara denganmu",kata orang itu_ Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana langkah Sehun. Sehun mengajaknya ketaman belakang sekolah.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kemari?",Sehun belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan tiba-tiba saja dia langsung memelukku. Aku berusaha meronta tapi pelukannya kuat sekali dan di tengah pelukan itu ia berbisik,"Aku mohon jangan melawan,Lu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar kau tahu perasaanku yg sesungguhnya."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya,Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yg nampak terlihat sedih. Sehun balas menatap Luhan,Luhan berusaha memahami tatapan mata yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya,tatapan mata yang selembut dan sekaligus sedingin salju yang menentramkan hatinya disaat dirinya sedih. Sehun perlahan memegang pundak Luhan, wajah Luhan dan Sehun sangat dekat ,dan di saat itu jugaShasta mengatakan kalimat ,"Lu, aku tau aku bukan orang yang romantis seperti tipemu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau kalo aku mencintaimu,dari dulu aku suka padamu." Aku kaget sekali,aku tidak percaya apa yang aku dengar barusan. Sehun menyukaiku, benarkah apa yang ia katakan itu. Sekujur tubuhku rasanya kaku saat Sehun menyucapkan kalimat itu. Dan waktu seakan berputar kembali setelah tadi seperti terhenti karena rasa terkejutku, Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, aku tahu kau hanya mengganggap aku teman masa kecilmu?",ucapnya dingin.

Aku ingin menjawab tapi entah kenapa lidahku terasa kelu. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sampai Sehun berjalan menjauh dari pandanganku. Aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di sana sampai bel masuk berbunyi dan aku kembali ke kelas dengan tampang bingung dan perasaan yang campur aduk.

* * *

Jam istirahatpun berdentang. Siswa-siswi XOXO High School keluar berhampuran, akupun keluar tapi entah kenapa aku ingin ketaman belakang sekolah.

Dan setelah aku sampai di taman,aku melihat Sehun disana. Segera aku menghampiri dan menyapanya. Sehun sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiranku. Aku sudah memutuskan memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tadi pagi.

"Hunnie, soal tadi pagi,,,,aku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku tidak bisa menahan kata-kata ini. Seperti bom yang ingin meletus dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan bom itu. setelah bom itu meledak rasanya aku lega (untung kagak mati).

Sehun yang mendengar kata-kataku barusan membelalakkan ?,,itu sudah pasti.

"Apa yang kau katakana tadi,aku tidak mendengarnya",jawabnya datar.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak mau mengulang 2 kali",Kataku ketus.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku yang cemberut seperti itu. Ada gurat senang di wajahnya lalu Sehun memegang pundakku. Tatapan matanya tajam tapi teduh, tatapan selembut salju. Aku terhanyut dalam buaian tatapannya. Dia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku, aku tidak berdaya dalam posisi seperti hanya pasrah apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya, kemudian aku memejamkan mataku dan sentuhan lembut itu mendarat dibibirku yang tipis. Aku juga merasakan bibir Sehun yang sehangat musin semi. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan,persaan aneh yg baru pertama kali ini aku rasakan,inikah rasa dari CINTA?,,,,yg pasti aku merasa sangat bahagia saat ini,dan ini adalah ciuman aku melakukannya dengan seseorang yg ternyata sangat aku cintai. Tatapanpu begitu dingin tapi di balik itu selalu ada tatapan lembut yg hanya kediamanmu,selalu ada kasih sayangmu yg seputih dan selembut mulai detik ini aku akan melalui hari-hariku dengan indah bersama pangeran hatiku I LOVE YOU MY PRINCE.^_^

THE END

* * *

Kyaaaa,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,lagi-lagi kurang sesuatu ya endingnya?-_-

Dan ini FF singkat bgt#emang iya,,,,,,sebenarnya sih dulu mau aku bikin oneshoot aja tapi sepertinya kebanyakan jdi aku bikin twoshoot biar pd penasaran,kwkwkwkw

kalau ada kata-kata yg ilang atau aneh dlm cerita itu karena author gk sempet ngedit,hehehe#bilang aja males-_-

Mian,,,~_~,untuk karya selanjutnya aku usahakan lebih bagus dan terasa feelnya,hehe,,,,,,,,

Ff pertamaku dengan OTP HUNHAN,,,,semoga kalian suka^^

Jgn lupa reviewnya untuk menambah semangat author dlm berkarya lagi,kwkwkwkw#modus-,-

FF ini khusus buat _**Sayakanoicinoe**_dan _**Lisnana1**_ yg udah ngereview n ngasih semangat buat author^^,,,gomawo#bow


End file.
